


Healing

by justtheaveragefangirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friendship, everybody loves Shiro, happiness, pure fluff, she/her pronouns for pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtheaveragefangirl/pseuds/justtheaveragefangirl
Summary: Lance decided Shiro should get a new arm, so everyone helped





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> I know absolutely nothing about technology except how my phone and laptop are supposed to work, so I avoided talking about it as much as possible. Please don’t yell at me, I’m a small child and I can’t handle it

When he saw Shiro sitting alone, looking at his arm, Lance knew it couldn’t be a good sign.

They had been in space for years fighting the war, they all had scars. Shiro, though, he had the worst of it. His arm, a vital part of his fighting and piloting skills, would always remind him of the worst part of his life. It was almost as if the Galra had planned it to be that way.

Lance walked away quietly, making sure Shiro didn’t notice his presence, and made a beeline to Pidge’s room.

He had a plan.

-

“Hey, Pidge,” he said as he walked into her room, “I’ve got an idea.”

“I’ve already told you,” she stated with annoyance in her tone, “I’m not making a shrink ray.”

“Although I’m not letting that go anytime soon, I have a different idea.” Go for her pride, “But if you’re not down, I can try it myself, maybe Hunk will help me.”

She looked up, “Okay, I’m listening.”

“I’m worried about Shiro. He’s got a constant reminder of literal Hell attached to his arm, so I was thinking that maybe we could build him a new one.”

Pidge didn’t even think about it before responding, “I’d love to, but I don’t think I can do it alone.”

Lance shook his head, “You won’t have to. Hunk and Matt are geniuses and they’ll totally help you. Coran and Keith are good with engines, so they know some stuff. I’m not a mechanic or a engineer, but I do know biology and chemistry pretty well, so I’m not totally useless, and I’m sure Allura has some skills she’s hiding from us as well as her weird alien magic. Combine our forces and a win is guaranteed.”

Pidge sat there, looking at him in silence. Lance could see the gears turning in her head. He reached almost three minutes of waiting before Pidge spoke, “I think this might work. You get everyone else, I’ll start making plans.”

He nodded and started out the door before Pidge asked, “Are we telling Shiro, or is it a surprise?”

“I’m thinking of surprising him, why?”

“I might need to measure his arm in order to make a prosthetic that will fit him, but I can probably do it without him knowing the plan, so don’t worry about it.”

“Okay.”

And with that, Lance ran out of the room to gather the rest of the team.”

-

About an hour (varga?) later, everyone, bar Shiro, was gathered in a work lab. Everybody was more than willing to help when Lance explained the idea.

“So,” Hunk started, “How are we splitting the work?”

With that, Lance and Pidge went into the whole plan. Half an hour later, everyone knew what they had to do and started working.

Hunk, Matt, and Pidge made up a pretty in depth plan. They made sure every aspect of the prosthetic was accounted for and every possible issue was easily avoided.

As it turns out, Allura was hiding some pretty intense scientific knowledge, (“I didn’t think it was important”) and Keith knew more than just engines (“I had to do all the repairs in my bike before we came here, it’s more than just an engine”).

Surprisingly (not really), human biology and Altean biology have some similarities, but aren’t completely the same. Lance and Coran went back and forth trying to figure out how to make Altean technology compatible with the human nervous system.

Everyone was well on their way to making this arm work perfectly.

-

A few months later, they had a working arm, so Lance called a “team meeting” to present it to Shiro.

Ever the oblivious dad, Shiro was worried and walked in wearing his paladin armor. “What’s wrong?”

Everyone shared a glance and smiled. “We have something for you,” Allura said.

Pidge pulled out the white arm from behind her back “Ta daaaa! It doesn’t look the same because we don’t have their tech, but I think this is cooler anyway.”

He looked confused at first before realization dawned, “Is that a-“

“A new arm,” Hunk interjected, “I can do pretty much everything your current arm can do plus a little bit more.”

Matt nodded, “You can practically shoot lasers from it and it’s so strong you should be able to punch Zarkon in the face.”

Coran continues the train of thought, “The only thing to should be....unpleasant is attaching it to the nervous system, but once it’s there, it will work perfectly.”

Shiro was on the verge of tears by this point, “You guys really made this for me?”

“Well, yeah,” Keith said, “You do a lot for us, so when Lance posed the idea, we all wanted to help.”

“Lance, this was your idea?”

Lance shrugged, “I didn’t think up everything, but I got the ball rolling. No big deal.”

“He’s being modest,” Pidge said, “He figures out how to divide the work and finish it in a short time and efficient way without you knowing.”

“Guys, it was no big deal, really.”

“No, Lance,” Shiro started, “This is a very big deal. Not only did you plan this whole thing, you did it in way that I wouldn’t find out. That takes some serious strategic planning on your part.”

Lance shrugged again, “It wasn’t really hard, we just had people work in shifts so there was always at least two other people in your vicinity, so you wouldn’t suspect anything. No big deal.” Shiro was about to speak again, but Lance held up his hand to cut him off, “Do you want us to put this thing on or not?”

Shiro nodded, “Please.”

Allura started, “First, we’re going to need to remove the current arm, then we’ll put this one in place. We will put you under some heavy anesthetics in order for you to fall asleep during the procedure and not feel us working. After the arm in in place, it will still hurt for a while, so we’ll put you on a pain medication Coran and Lance figured out. I’ll have you on bed rest for at least a month. You’ll need to do some physical therapy and pass a few physical tests before you’re cleared for battle. Any questions?”

Shiro shook his head.

“Then let’s get started.”

-

Hours later, the arm was attached and Shiro was put in a healing pod, just to be safe.

Everyone was gathered around and just smiling. They did it.

-

For the record, Shiro new arm was used to just punch Zarkon in the face. It’s how they won the war.


End file.
